


Can't Seem To Fight It

by SOMETHINREAL



Series: sungjin is an idiot [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rated T for language, You know how I roll, brian is annoying and mean but only because he loves sungjin, college student! sungjin, petshop worker! wonpil, side jaehyungparkian, sungjin is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: "I see," Sungjin said. Then: "I'll take that one."(alternatively: the 'my crush just smiled at me and now i've accidentally bought a dog, oh god, what am i going to do?' au that nobody asked for but i decided to deliver anyways).





	Can't Seem To Fight It

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was originally for seoksoon but i decided that sungjin seems the type to go into Gay Panic too so why not. messy. i'll edit in the morning.

“Brian, _please_ help me.”

Sungjin fucked up. He fucked up really bad. This is not a rarity for Sungjin, because while he may be moderately intelligent when it comes to academics, Sungjin is the most idiotic piece of shit when it comes to things like social skills and ordering himself a coffee on his own and pretty boys. Specifically one pretty boy, who’s gotten him into a dilemma that Sungjin’s sure that the boy didn’t even know he was part of. Hell, Sungjin only knows the boy’s name because of the name tag he wears on his paw-printed sweater.

“What do you want now?”

“I just bought a dog because a pretty boy smiled at me.”

“You did _what_?”

Yeah. Not Sungjin’s brightest idea. It’s a Shih Tzu-Poodle mix puppy, which in Sungjin’s head sounded like an awful combination but was much cuter when he saw it in the store behind the glass and even cuter when the pretty boy, Wonpil, had smiled and said that it’s the nicest puppy he’s ever seen.

The scene went as so:

It’s Sunday. Sungjin was exhausted from his cram session the night previous, alongside his nine A.M. sharp Linguistics course for which his professor had prepared a lengthy test. It was now nearly six at night. Sungjin just wanted to hit the mall, get a coffee, and crash the bookstore for some damn alone time, away from his roommate/best friend Brian, courses, literally anything to do with anything related to school and learning and interacting with people. But a store caught his eye before he could make it to the bookstore.

Now, Sungjin wouldn’t usually frequent a place like a pet store. He hasn’t had a pet since he was ten, a lizard which died three days before its first birthday (ten year old Sungjin was devastated. He’d learned from that never to trust anything and everything that he loves will one day die. (He was a bit of a pessimistic extremist back in his prepubescent days)), and he doesn’t plan on getting a pet anytime soon, because he has student loans to pay off and pets don’t really fit into the exceptions of the dorm rules. _But_ , there’s a specific employee that had always caught Sungjin’s eye.

He’d noticed him a few months back, cleaning one of the kitten’s cages in the window, wearing the cutest ugly paw-printed sweater that Sungjin had ever seen (note: cute on the boy. Ugly on literally any other human on earth). Sungjin had only started going into the store one month after he’d decided he’s been ogling at the boy through the window for too long. He’d started out by just going in to look at the pets (cute boy aside, Sungjin has a thing for puppies and kittens and he feels his heart go giddy every time he sees them through the glass or the bars of their cage), but slowly progressed to buying little things here and there (a paw keychain, cat treats for his sister’s Blue Russian, a bone for his aunt’s Yorkie, etc) to the point that it probably got suspicious to the boy.

He was just about the most pretty boy Sungjin’s ever seen in his life; the softest eyes, fluffy hair, a voice like honey. And he’s nice too; always opening up small talk with Sungjin, even though Sungjin couldn’t hold a conversation to save his life, and stumbled over more words than he said solid ones. It was messy. Sungjin was messy. He’d never thought it would progress to where it was now.

The gesture had been nice enough, nothing too persuasive, just the simple _Hey, I work here and my job is to sell you things to steal your money, so that’s what I’m going to do,_ bullshit that every person in the sales business puts forth. Sungjin had just been looking at the puppies when all of a sudden, the boy, _Wonpil_ , had come up next to him.

“They’re on sale today,” came the voice that Sungjin had familiarized himself with, but it still startled him. “Hi, sorry.” Wonpil laughed. His mouth opened up really wide when he grinned. Sungjin found it the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in the whole world. Is it possible to be this whipped for someone you’ve had miniscule, meaningless conversations with? Sungjin asked himself this question every day.

Sungjin gave a tight nod. “Hello,” he responded, but that was too formal, so he shook his head and said, “hey,” instead. Then cringed. He said hi twice over the course of fifteen seconds. Wonpil laughed again.

“This one here is super energetic,” he said, pointing at one puppy bouncing around on its hind legs, disturbing the other puppies in the cage. Sungjin smiled when Wonpil did, and he kept pointing out the puppies.

“It sounds weird saying that they’re on sale,” Sungjin said after a second, and it sounded smarter in his head than it did aloud. “I mean, like they’re alive, you know? When you say on sale I think about the toys, not the animals themselves.” He’s a linguistics major for fuck’s sake, he was supposed to be good with words, but he just sounded stupid now. God, screw a lack of sleep causing his course failure, shove a pretty boy into the lecture hall and Sungjin will crumble like an over cooked cookie.

“I get that,” Wonpil told him, “but we need to sell the puppies because we need more room for the older dogs and cats, so we sell them for cheaper and hope that more people will buy them that way. Otherwise we get too many and they have to be shipped off to other places, like different stores and shelters. Which, if you didn’t realize, is _no bueno._ ”

“I see,” Sungjin said. Then: “I’ll take that one.”

It’s really not Sungjin’s best idea ever. It did almost, however, seem worth it when Wonpil grinned the biggest grin Sungjin’s ever seen, but then the realization his him that he’d just signed up to buy a dog that he a) was not capable of caring for, b) was not allowed to own, and c) did not have the sufficient funds to pay for. Sungjin thought that he should apply for the title of World’s Biggest Dumbass; he was positive that only he was stupid enough to grow a big ole’ gay crush which then caused him to buy a fucking _dog_. No other sensible human would pull a stunt like that.

The was a lot of paperwork, and in the end it came to almost a thousand dollars with all the food and treats and bowls and other things that Sungjin didn’t even know dogs needed until Wonpil was shoving them into his arms. Sungjin did not (still does not) have one thousand dollars to spend on an animal that he would probably kill within the first twenty four hours of owning it.

And now Sungjin is in his car, and the dog is in a little cage on the floor of the passenger’s side, and Brian is yelling at him through the bluetooth. He probably deserves it.

“Sungjin, what the fuck are you going to do with a _dog_?” Brian asks. “You can hardly take care of yourself, how do you expect yourself to look after another living thing? Dogs aren’t even allowed in the dorms, dude, you’re fucked.” And he has a point, because Sungjin has gotten to the point of the semester where he forgets to eat and shower because of the homework and a lack of caring, and dogs are not allowed on _campus_ , let alone in the dorms, so he is Absolutely Screwed.

“Do you and Jae want a dog?” Jae is Brian’s boyfriend. Technically, Brian still is supposed to live on campus with Sungjin, but he spends so much time at Jae’s apartment that he might as well take the few stray clothing items and books that he’s got in the dorm to Jae’s because he’s never home anyway.

“No, we absolutely do not want a dog.” But Sungjin can hear Jae yell, _“Yes we do!”_ in the background, and then Brian says, “No we don’t, Jae.”

“Brian. Bri,” Sungjin says, “BriBri. Kang Younghyun. What the fuck am I going to do?”

“Return the dog, you dumbass. And grow some balls to ask the guy out while you’re at it.” Dial tone. Sungjin repeatedly hits his head against the steering wheel.

 

-

 

The dog ends up sleeping at Jae’s apartment anyways because by the time Sungjin had finished with his mini freak out/panic attack/the realization that he’s a bigger idiot than he’d originally pegged himself to be, the mall had closed. It slept on a pile of blankets that Brian swore he was going to make Sungjin wash after, because he hates the smell of dog and the one thing that Sungjin hadn’t bought for the stupid little thing was a dog bed. Jae gets attached. He moves it from the living room to his bed in the middle of the night. Sungjin sleep on the couch.

“I really don’t know what I’m going to do,” Sungjin says over coffee. The puppy is currently seated in its blanket burrow, chewing on a rubber bone that Wonpil shoved into Sungjin’s arms.

“I told you,” Brian says, “return the damn thing. It can’t stay in our dorm and it definitely can’t stay here.”

“Correction,” Jae cuts in, “it totally can stay here because this is my apartment and I make the rules.”

“Jae,” Brian huffs, “you can’t maintain a dog. You work four days of the week, eight to six. We can’t look after a puppy.”

“But, _Brian--_ ”

“ _Jae_ ,”

“Have your domestic later, _God_ ,” Sungjin scoffs, rolling his eyes. “You two are so _gross_. Focus on the task at hand: I bought a dog and I don’t know what I’m going to do with it.”

“Why did you even buy it if you knew you couldn’t take care of it yourself?” Jae asks.

Very good question. A few reasons go as so:

One) Sungjin is stupid.

This one is pretty self explanatory. No smart person would fuck up this bad over a boy. Sungjin simply doesn’t have the mental capability to look, act, and sound smart in front of boys (a boy (the only boy)) whom he likes in a more than friend way (but is that even possible if they weren’t ever friends to begin with?).

Two) Sungjin is much too gay for his brain to fully comprehend, so he puts himself into situations that mess with his life because of the gayness.

Again, also pretty self explanatory. Sungjin may not scream Raging Queer but the fact that one time a barista smiled at him for longer than three seconds sent him into Gay Panic is a bit questionable. Maybe Sungjin’s just better off not dealing with people at all. Especially not pretty boys with big hearts and fluffy hair and ugly paw print-uniform sweaters that they somehow look cute in.

Three) there’s many, many more but this whole list is self explanatory and just plain obvious so there’s really no point in delving into it.

Nothing seems like a good enough answer, though. Brian answers for him.

“Because, our dear Sungjin is in love with the pet shop boy. Said pet shop boy-- remind me of his name again?”

“Wonpil,” Sungjin grumbles.

“Ah, yes, said pet shop boy, _Wonpil_ , as you now know, smiled at dear Sungjinnie. And then he bought a dog. Like a whole fucking idiot would.”

Jae gapes. “You’re joking, right?” Sungjin just glances down at his lap. “Oh my God, Sungjin. You really are the World’s Biggest Gay Dumbass.”

“I know I am,” Sungjin huffs, crossing his arms over his chest like a grumpy toddler. “I really don’t know what I’m going to do! Do pet shops even take returns?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Jae says. “If not, like, sell it on ebay or something.”

Brian rolls his eyes. “Come on,” he says.

“Where are we going?” Sungjin asks.

“To the damn pet store. If you won’t return the dog yourself, I’m going with you.”

 

-

 

Needless to say, going into the pet store on his own is nerve wracking enough, it’s even worse when he’s got a scowling Brian looming over his shoulder, pointing out every boy he sees and asking _Is that him? Oh, how about him? What about that one over there?_ And _No_ , Sungjin keeps saying, _Not every male worker at this store is him, Younghyun._ Jae’s too busy cooing at the other puppies to notice anything at all. The dog is tucked under Sungjin’s arm in its cage, snoring quietly, somehow still asleep even through the bumpy car ride and Sungjin’s relentless jittering.

He figured that the other things he’d bought (the treats, toys, and bowls) could go to his aunt’s house for her dog, and the other stuff he could just send to the Salvation Army or something, so those are still at Jae’s house. He feels a bit bad about returning the dog after having it for seventeen hours, but he can’t handle a pet. And he’s broke. And Brian would never let him live it down if he didn’t return it.

“Oh, you’re back!” And Sungjin would recognize the voice anywhere, it’s soft and sweet, as per usual, but makes his back go rigid. He turns stiffly, glancing at Brian before shooting a tight lipped smile to Wonpil. “And you brought your dog. Is there a problem?”

Brian leans down to Sungjin’s ear. “Is that him?” he asks, and it’s a whisper, but it’s also Brian so it’s loud enough for Wonpil to hear. Sungjin’s eyes widen, tight smile tightening even more, and he nods. _Shut the fuck up_ , is what he’s trying to say.

“Oh, um--” Sungjin tries to start, but Brian cuts him off because he’s pushy and annoying.

“My friend here accidentally bought this dog yesterday,” he says. “He’s wondering if he can return it.” Wonpil makes a face and cocks his head.

“How do you accidentally buy a dog?”

“You see, he thinks you’re really cute, and he has trouble acting like a sane human around cute boys.” Sungjin stomps on his foot. “Ow! Fucker,” Brian curses under his breath. Wonpil raises his eyebrows, amused.

“What he’s _trying_ to say is that I’m really bad at telling people no and that my mouth works faster than my brain does. Do you do returns? I’m really sorry, but I literally do not have the money or space for a dog. They’re not even allowed on campus.”

Wonpil smiles, then nods. “Not a worry. We do, do returns. And, if it’s any consolation, I think you’re really cute, too.” Brian finds that this is the perfect moment to leave them, while Sungjin is a blubbering mess because the boy who he’s been in love with for four months just called him cute. He thinks Sungjin is _cute_. What fucking alternate universe did Sungjin fall into? “I’ll take you to the front,” he says. Sungjin follows like a dog.

“How many people do you get returning accidentally purchased pets?” Sungjin asks, because he’s stupid. He sticks his hand into the cage. The dog starts gnawing on it with its little puppy teeth.

“Unsurprisingly, you’re the first. You know, instead of going through the trouble of buying an entire pet that you can’t afford, you could have just asked for my number.” Sungjin’s heart falls through his ass. Metaphorically. But it kinda feels like it. He’s blubbering again, but Wonpil must think its funny or something because he giggles. _Giggles_. It’s the best thing that Sungjin’s ever heard.

“I wasn’t sure if that was called for,” Sungjin says. “You’d be surprised at how bad I am at reading signals.”

“No, really?” Wonpil asks sarcastically, and he shoves a couple hundred into Sungjin’s hands, taking the cage and setting it on the floor behind the counter. “Well, are you going to?”

“Going to what?” Sungjin questions, because he is The World’s Biggest Gay Idiot.

“Ask for my number. Are you going to?”

Sungjin chokes. “Can I have your number?” And Wonpil shoves the receipt into Sungjin’s other hand, that’s still covered in dog slobber.

“Have a good day,” Wonpil says, and then Brian decides in that moment to come back and drag Sungjin away. He glances down at the receipt, and in messy lettering, right under the barcode, it reads:

_I noticed you the first time you were looking at me through the window. You’re not as slick as you think. Call me xx_

_\- Wonpil._

Sungjin thinks he’s going to pass out.

(And in the car ride back to Jae’s, Sungjin is hyperventilating, exclaiming “I got his number, I got his number, you guys, I got his number,” over and over again. Jae claps him on the shoulder. Brian tells him, “I told you, you’re The World’s Gayest Dumbass.” Sungjin hates the fact that he agrees).  

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/hfkyounghyun)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [falling for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055211) by [mydaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream)




End file.
